


Bokuaka 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "You‘re gorgeous," Bokuto whispered, as he broke the kiss apart for a second.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 11
Kudos: 412





	Bokuaka 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Nervously Akaashi stepped into the bathroom. His boyfriend sat already in the tub (with boxers), waiting for Akaashi to join him. 

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi thought,  
Now or never.

Slowly grabbing the sides of his strawberry panties, Akaashi pushed his underwear down, letting them fall to his ankles. 

Stepping out of it, he shyly covered his crotch and asked,  
"Can... we do it like this today?"

Bokuto just stared at him, eyes wide open, not believing what Akaashi just did.

"Y-yeah... sure," Bokuto replied a bit overwhelmed. He stood up and also removed his boxers hesitatingly.

"Are you really fine with that?" he asked, standing in the bathtub naked. 

Akaashi nodded self-assured and walked over to him, still covering his front part up. 

As they both sat down on the bathtub across from each other, Bokuto grabbed the shampoo to start washing his boyfriend‘s hair. It always had been his favorite part. It always seemed oddly intimate.

____

After both of them finished washing each other, they stayed in the bathtub for a few minutes longer. It somehow didn’t turn into an explicit situation as Akaashi had hoped. 

Grabbing the towel next to the bathtub, Akaashi immediately covered himself back up when he stepped out of the water.

"Bokuto... Can you come into the bedroom in 5 minutes?" he asked softly, suddenly having another idea. Bokuto just nodded as his boyfriend left the bathroom.

Outside, Akaashi quickly dried himself before grabbing the lingerie Bokuto brought for him in order to put it on. 

After putting on the panties and the chest piece, Akaashi finally grabbed the lace band to slide it up his leg until it fitted on his thigh perfectly.

"Akaashi, can I come out?" he heard Bokuto ask, as he finished getting dressed.

"Yes," Akaashi just shortly answered, growing a bit impatient.

When Bokuto stepped out of the bathroom, he only had a towel hanging around his hips loosely. 

Seeing Akaashi sitting on bed in the lingerie, his eyes widened.

"Come here, boo. I promised you I would wear pink for you, do you remember?" Akaashi whispered, eyes glowing in the dark of the room.

Bokuto just nodded and walked towards the bed. 

Arriving there, he quickly pressed his lips onto Akaashi‘s, holding his boyfriend‘s waist tightly. 

Slowly lying down, Akaashi pulled Bokuto down with him, so that he hovered over him.

"You‘re gorgeous," he whispered, as he broke the kiss apart for a second. 

Roaming his hand over the lace band on Akaashi’s thigh, Bokuto let out a quiet groan. Smiling contently, Akaashi quickly pulled his boyfriend into a kiss again. 

However, when he tried pushing his tongue into Bokuto‘s mouth, the taller male tried pulling away again.

"I want to sleep with you," Akaashi then blurted out, not wanting to let go of Bokuto. 

Akaashi felt like this needed to be said for once. 

"A-are you sure?" his boyfriend replied with an facial expression Akaashi couldn’t read.

"I‘ve been wanting it since forever, but you always block me... Do you think I’m unattractive?" Akaashi asked with a pained tone in his voice. 

Shocked, Bokuto‘s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say at least something to calm his boyfriend down. 

"No, you‘re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met! I just... I didn’t want to overwhelm you. With all the stuff you went through I... I thought it would be better to wait," Bokuto tried to explain. 

"I worried a lot, you know," Akaashi mumbled, looking down. 

Lovingly, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi‘s chin and pushed his face back up softly. 

"I‘m sorry," he whispered, before placing a kiss on Akaashi‘s forehead. 

"So, do you want to do it then?" Bokuto added, wanting to make Akaashi happy.

"Yes... I want you," Akaashi mumbled again. 

"I want you too, gorgeous," Bokuto whispered back, locking his and Akaashi‘s lips again.

With Bokuto hovering above Akaashi again, the black haired male could feel his boyfriend growing hard pretty quickly.

Akaashi concluded that Bokuto must’ve really wanted it too. He probably held back just for his sake, which was quite a loving move. 

Tugging Bokuto‘s towel away, Akaashi asked,  
"Can I touch you?"

Bokuto just nodded impatiently, already rubbing his exposed erection over Akaashi‘s thigh. The black haired male then softly grabbed Bokuto‘s cock to give him a few strokes. Groaning impatiently, Bokuto could feel himself even getting harder. It had obviously been a while since he had done stuff like that.

Grabbing the side of Akaashi‘s panties, Bokuto whispered,  
"Can I?"

Akaashi just nodded, but turned around before Bokuto could do anything. With his stomach pressed against the mattress, he answered,  
"Now you can."

"Why did you turn around?" Bokuto asked, more or less already knowing the answer.

"I- It’s more attractive this way, isn’t it? You don’t have to see my front part," Akaashi mumbled, being embarrassed. 

He wasn’t used to being talked to in bed. With his ex he never spoke in bed. He always just turned around and let his ex take him. There hadn’t really been much more.

"Akaashi... I want to see your front. Can you please turn around?" Bokuto asked carefully. He didn’t want to make Akaashi uncomfortable, but he wanted to show him how beautiful he was.

After a minute of silence, in which Akaashi‘s thoughts had run wild, he asked,  
"Are you sure? Won’t that turn you off?"

Bokuto could see the uncertainty on Akaashi‘s face as he looked at him over his shoulder.

"It won’t, I promise," Bokuto replied softly, while stroking Akaashi‘s thigh to reassure him. 

After another minute of silence, Akaashi finally turned around hesitatingly. 

Bokuto grabbed the side of Akaashi‘s panties again and looked at his boyfriend for consent. 

Akaashi just nodded shyly, where as Bokuto finally pulled the lingerie down, leaving the chest piece and the lace band on. 

Akaashi was already hard and Bokuto was sure that his boyfriend‘s dick was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.

"You‘re so beautiful. You‘re the prettiest person on the whole planet, I mean it," Bokuto whispered, before he slowly started to kiss Akaashi‘s thighs. He travelled up his leg, placing soft kisses everywhere until he finally arrived at Akaashi‘s crotch. 

Without thinking about it further he also placed soft kisses on Akaashi‘s cock. Bokuto knew that Akaashi and Oikawa did a test some time ago, so he didn’t have to worry about anything. He just wanted to show his boyfriend how gorgeous he was.

However, Akaashi was a bit overwhelmed with the situation. No one ever had done that to him.

"B-bokuto... wait. You don’t have to do that," Akaashi quickly said as Bokuto kissed the tip of his cock.

"But I want to," he replied, finally taking Akaashi in his mouth. Bokuto swirled his tongue around Akaashi a few times, before even going deeper. Akaashi‘s size was pretty average, so it wasn‘t hard to go down on him all the way. When Akaashi let out a few moans, Bokuto knew that he did the right thing. Making Akaashi feel good was his priority right now.

"Bokuto... wait. I don’t want to come yet!" Akaashi whined desperately as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.

Hearing that, Bokuto let go of Akaashi, because he also wanted this moment to last forever.

"C-can we do it now?" Akaashi asked nervously.

Bokuto just smiled, happy that Akaashi gained a bit of confidence in bed. He wasn’t hiding his crotch anymore.

"Where do you have the lube and the condoms, gorgeous?" Bokuto whispered into Akaashi‘s ear. 

Pointing at the nightstand, he replied,  
"T-there."

Bokuto‘s compliments slightly overwhelmed Akaashi, so he blushed. 

Grabbing the lube, Bokuto turned back to his boyfriend and slowly pushed his legs apart. 

Blushing even more, Akaashi grabbed his thighs and pulled his legs up to give Bokuto access.

"Even pretty down there," Bokuto whispered and placed a kiss on Akaashi‘s rim.

"Don’t say that," Akaashi mumbled embarrassed, looking away.

"But it’s true, pretty," his boyfriend replied, making Akaashi look at him again with fluttering eyelids. He definitely felt a lot of pleasure.

Opening the bottle of lube and spreading a huge amount on his fingers, Bokuto asked carefully,  
"Can I start?"

Akaashi just nodded, still looking like he was in some sort of trance with his eyelids fluttering.

"It’s the first time someone does it for me," he whispered softly.

"But it won’t be the last time," Bokuto replied lovingly. Preparing your partner was a level of intimacy Bokuto would always want to share with Akaashi

Pushing the first digit in, Bokuto began stroking Akaashi‘s thigh beneath the lace band to relax him more.

"You look so sexy with the lingerie on," he whispered, while slowly beginning to move his finger. 

Akaashi just let out a whimper, still being overwhelmed by Bokuto‘s loving attitude.

After a few minutes, Akaashi started shifting, longing for more friction.

"Another one," he moaned impatiently as Bokuto stared at him with a loving gaze. The taller male quickly obliged and also pushed his index finger in. 

After letting Akaashi get used to the new stretch, he began scissoring him carefully. 

When he let out a particular loud moan, Bokuto smiled,  
"Seems like I found your sweet spot."

Pressing down more, Bokuto enjoyed seeing Akaashi drowning in pleasure. The black haired male was a whimpering and moaning mess, even though the main event hadn’t started yet.

"You‘re so beautiful," Bokuto whispered again as Akaashi grabbed the bed sheets tightly. 

As a response the smaller male hummed contently, getting used to the compliments. He enjoyed being Bokuto‘s center of attention.

"More," the black haired male moaned after a few minutes had passed.

"So eager, my gorgeous boy," Bokuto replied as he pushed the third digit in. 

Stretching his boyfriend even more, Bokuto focused on Akaashi‘s facial expression again. 

He was beautiful, simply stunning.

Pressing down on Akaashi‘s sweet spot again, the smaller male‘s dick started twitching.

"Looks like someone‘s anticipating what’s to come," Bokuto commented before placing a kiss on Akaashi‘s dick again.

"Y-yeah," the raven haired male moaned as he shifted again for more friction. 

Spreading his fingers further apart, Bokuto earned more satisfied moans from his boyfriend. He was happy that he could make Akaashi feel so much pleasure and he knew that it would get even better.

"I- I‘m ready," Akaashi moaned again, hiding his deep red face in behind arms.

"I‘ll continue when you show me your gorgeous face," Bokuto whispered, keeping his fingers inside. 

Whining, Akaashi removed his arms from his face and looked at Bokuto, still with fluttering eyelids.

Smiling, Bokuto pushed Akaashi‘s damp hair out of his face. Contently, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto‘s hand to nuzzle his cheek on it.

"Thank you for loving me," Akaashi whispered quietly as he then kissed Bokuto‘s hand.

"Thank you for trusting me," Bokuto replied, finally pulling his fingers out. 

When he reached for a condom, Akaashi quickly shook his head and moaned,  
"No condom. I want to feel you completely."

Bokuto just nodded, granting his boyfriend‘s wish.

"Are you really ready, gorgeous?" he added seductively, as he lubed his cock up.

Akaashi let out a whine and answered softly,  
"B-but be careful... You‘re really huge."

The innocence in his voice while saying such an obscene thing made Bokuto blush and even harder than before. 

Akaashi seemed to realize what his words did to his boyfriend and mumbled,  
"Ohhhh... You like it when I talk like that?"

After hesitating a bit, Akaashi finally added innocently,  
"Come on, boo. I need your huge cock."

Bokuto still heard a bit of uncertainty in Akaashi’s voice, but for the most part he was happy that his boyfriend gained a bit more confidence. He wanted Akaashi to feel comfortable around him.

"God, you have no idea what you‘re doing to me," Bokuto groaned as a response. 

Hearing Bokuto‘s reassuring words, Akaashi got even bolder. He wanted to give something back to his boyfriend who constantly tried to make this whole night as beautiful as possible for him. Grabbing his thighs again with one arm, he pushed his legs up once more, so that his ass was more visible for his boyfriend. With his other hand he started touching and spreading his hole, while whining,  
"Boo, please. I need your fat cock in me."

Bokuto let out the loudest groan Akaashi had ever heard as he lined himself up.

"I‘m going to give it to you so good, gorgeous," Bokuto panted turned on, kneeling in front of Akaashi‘s ass. 

Grabbing his hips, he lifted Akaashi‘s behind up, so that it was lying on Bokuto‘s thighs. Bokuto’s cock rubbed over his boyfriend’s hole getting a loud whine from Akaashi as a response again. It was music to Bokuto’s ears.

"I‘m going in now, pretty," Bokuto groaned as he slowly pushed forward, keeping his hands on Akaashi‘s hips to also pull his boyfriend towards him. 

The smaller boy let out loud pants as he tried to relax for Bokuto. It had been a while since he had done it; he just wasn’t used to it anymore. 

Half way in Bokuto stopped for a short while, looking at Akaashi to see if he was alright.

"Go on," the smaller boy moaned, wrapping his legs around Bokuto‘s waist. 

Contently Bokuto smiled and grabbed Akaashi‘s waist a bit tighter to push the smaller male further onto his cock.

"I feel so full, boo," Akaashi moaned when Bokuto finally bottomed out. 

Bokuto let Akaashi get used to his size, so he didn’t move yet. He didn’t want to hurt his precious love.

A minute later Akaashi however started rubbing his hand over his slightly bulged stomach and whined,  
"M-move and fuck me."

Being again turned on by Akaashi‘s dirty talk, Bokuto granted his boyfriend’s wish. 

Slowly beginning to move out, Bokuto felt better than ever. Doing it with someone you truly love is different, Bokuto realized that now. 

Akaashi also understood that pretty quickly when his boyfriend pushed back in, while looking at his face. 

It was nicer to look at Bokuto‘s face than doing it from behind. 

He felt more loved this way. 

"Hey, pretty. Let’s try something different and new for you," he whispered, before he suddenly began turning them around. 

When Akaashi was suddenly on top of Bokuto, while the taller male‘s back pressed into the mattress, he whimpered,  
"H-how?"

"Just move as you like, gorgeous," Bokuto answered reassuringly, grabbing Akaashi‘s hips. 

Bokuto wanted to show Akaashi that they were equals in bed. Akaashi had probably noticed that by now, but with giving him the control he wanted to make it even clearer for his love.

After being deep in thought for a few seconds, Akaashi finally started pushing himself up. Biting his bottom lip, he let out quiet whines, because this sensation of being on top was new for him. Pushing himself down on Bokuto‘s cock again, Akaashi let go of his lower lip and moaned,  
"Feels g-good, boo."

Bokuto smiled contently because Akaashi‘s pleasure and wellbeing turned him on a lot. Seeing his partners enjoy themselves, had always been a massive turn on for him.

Meanwhile, Akaashi got used to the new sensation and started bouncing up and down quicker, while letting out highpitched moans. 

Bokuto tried holding back for Akaashi‘s sake, but as the minutes passed this got considerably harder. He really wanted to move.

Akaashi seemed to realize that and moaned,  
"B-boo, move your cock."

Hearing that Bokuto also slowly started thrusting upwards, meeting Akaashi halfway when he sunk down on his cock again. 

Akaashi let out a desperate scream again, voice breaking in the middle of it because he had been too vocal before. However, he didn’t really care that he fucked his voice up, because he was sure that Bokuto would take care of him afterwards.

Akaashi’s thoughts were interrupted when his boyfriend grabbed his hips even harder and began slamming his smaller body down on his huge cock while also thrusting up.

"Ahhhh - b-boo," was the only thing Akaashi was able to say as he felt Bokuto thrusting into him. It just felt too damn good.

"H-harder," he added desperately as he felt his orgasm getting closer. It was nice having someone listening to his commands for once.

Bokuto quickly obliged again, pushing Akaashi back so that he was lying on the matress again with Bokuto hovering over him.

"Do you want me to make your gorgeous face cry today?" he whispered as he sped up. 

Feeling that the air got knocked out of his lungs because of Bokuto‘s pace, Akaashi tried answering but failed miserably,  
"Ye- ahhhh."

It really didn’t take long for the first tears to fall down Akaashi‘s pretty face. They were tears of pleasure and both Bokuto and Akaashi knew that.

"F-feels good," Akaashi managed to moan in between the thrusts, which made Bokuto even more turned on.

"Glad it does, gorgeous," Bokuto groaned in response as he fucked his boyfriend into the matress.

"I love you," he added panting before he captured Akaashi‘s lips in a hot kiss. Moaning Akaashi kissed Bokuto back hard, wanting to feel him all over. 

As their tongues explored the other’s mouths, Bokuto continued pounding into Akaashi, making their orgasms approach fast.

Breaking apart the smaller male moaned,  
"B-boo, close."

He couldn’t even form complete sentences anymore, because he never felt so much pleasure before.

Hearing Akaashi’s whine, Bokuto quickly grabbed his boyfriend‘s cock to stroke it a few times. 

Overwhelmed, Akaashi grabbed the sheets as Bokuto pleasured both sides. 

They both felt themselves getting close, so that Bokuto was about to pull out, if it wasn’t for Akaashi wrapping his legs around Bokuto‘s waist tightly and moaning,  
"I-in me."

Surprised by Akaashi‘s lewd demand, Bokuto stayed in his boyfriend and continued to pound into him.

Meanwhile, Akaashi came all over his chest and Bokuto‘s hand with his boyfriend fucking him through his orgasm. 

Overwhelmed and overstimulated Akaashi whined again,  
"C-come in me, p-please."

And it didn’t take long for Bokuto to finally release himself into the smaller boy, making a mess inside of him.  
Making a few more thrusts to ride out of his own orgasm, Bokuto quickly pressed a kiss on Akaashi‘s forehead.  
Staying inside of his boyfriend, he whispered,  
"You did so well today. I love you so much, it almost hurts. You‘re the best thing that ever happened to me."

Beginning to sob, Akaashi replied,  
"Thank you for showing me what love is, boo."

Akaashi was overwhelmed with the amount of love he received from Bokuto.

"I‘ll never let you go," Bokuto then smiled, while hugging his boyfriend tightly and standing up with him, cock still inside of Akaashi‘s heat.

"Can’t risk to dirty the floor, can we?" Bokuto explained happily, carrying Akaashi to the bathtub, before removing the rest of Akaashi‘s lingerie.


End file.
